


Gift scribble

by Pizza_parker



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_parker/pseuds/Pizza_parker
Summary: Just a doodle of dinosaurs, nothing else sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnwolf17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwolf17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jurassic Marvels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094936) by [Dawnwolf17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwolf17/pseuds/Dawnwolf17). 



https://www.instagram.com/p/BPg2IFEB9uW/

Sorry that it's just a link, I'm still new to this site and I'm currently working off of my phone but here's this. I really loved the story and I think I'll probably draw Peter with Wade because it was just so good. Loved the way you did it.  
And I hope you like this.  
If you'd like, I am able to email it to you!  
Thank you!


End file.
